


Fear

by FoxOda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOda/pseuds/FoxOda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Loki can't find enyone and everything is too quiet. Still he thinks that he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I don't anyone in my story...  
> Secondly, My mothertongue is not english so forgive me for my horrible writing...  
> And one last thing... This is my first story in here so don't kill me too harsly... ^^'

Chapter 1

Everything was so quiet. Sun was high on the sky and the gardens were warm and peacefull, but there was no sound. No wind or birds, not even water sloshing in the stream. Something was wrong and Loki knew that as he sat under his favorite tree, reading some spell books.

When he came here everything was normal. He must have been too focused on his reading to notice what was happening around him. He would scold himself for that later, but now he got to find find and speak with his father about this and figure out what this was.

Loki stood and started walking back to the palace.

While he walked towards the throneroom, the prince concentrated to hear even his own footsteps. He was allmost at the door and not a soul have passed him, there weren't even guards upon the door! He horried inside to see it empty. This was bad. Loki stood there by door and tryied to think his next move, but for some reason he felt unnaturally cold and fear was creeping closer to his heart. What could have happened to his family?

Loki shaked his head and reached for his magic to greate a spell that he could sense if enyone was even inside the palace. He stood there five to ten minutes and nothing. Eather something was blocking him or there really wasn't enyone around. This was messed up! The younger prince og Asgard turned and this time went towrds the library. There he could figure out this thing and... For some reason that seemed the safest call.

The younger son of Odin was moving towards the library, when he finaly felt a precence. He froze. The precence was right behind him and it was not a familar one. The precense was cold and hollow, and it felt like it was stearing right through him. His breath was misting the air because of the cold and the fear was now squeezing his heart. He managed to mutter a simple spell upon his hand if the precence proved to be hostile. Then he turned.

Loki turned slowly. When he was sideways he could see the halls behind him were pitchblack and there was a girl staring at him with milky white eyes. Then something inside Loki just snaped and the fear over his heart won. The spell died from his hand and he could move no longer. One tear fell from his eye and before the god of mischief, the girls eyes started to bleed and then... She was inches from Loki's face and screaming!

...

Loki's pow

Everything was so quiet. It was too dark to see anything around you and very cold. I could not move and I wasn't even sure was I standing or not. The fear crawling inside of me was unnatural and I panicked. The girl had not been normal, but it was impossible to point that she was evill. No, the hollow, cold feeling around her was worse, much worse. He got to get out! Get help! Get Thor! Thor! Where are you! Thor help! I need your he- SKRIEEEEEK!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this short and lame execuse of an horror...  
> If enyone was even remotly interested, please tell me and I try to continue it with an epilogue...


End file.
